poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Unikitty
Unikitty is one of the characters in The LEGO Movie and the main protagonist of Unikitty!. Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is effected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. Trivia *Uni-Kitty became friends with Fluttershy when she let her stay in her Cottage and she currently lives there. *Uni-Kitty has a younger brother named Puppycorn. *In The Lego Movie (and its 4D short) and Lego Dimensions, Uni-Kitty is voiced by Alison Brie, while on the TV series of the same name, she is voiced by Tara Strong (who voices various characters, including Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Gallery Biznis Kitty.png|Biznis Kitty Astro Kitty.png|Astro Kitty Quizzy Kitty.png|Quizzy Kitty Super cute Kitty.png|Super cute Kitty Angry Kitty.png|Angry Kitty Unikitty.png|Unikitty as a traditionally-animated character in her own TV series Unikitty series.jpg|Unikitty in her show's intro Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Cats Category:Unicorns Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:PRINCESSES Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Fluttershy's Family Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Master Builders Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sisters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:The LEGO Movie characters Category:Comedic Heroines Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Funny characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Cute characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Comedians Category:Remorseful characters Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventure team Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Main Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Forgivers Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies